1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gun stock recoil systems in general, and in particular to an axially displaced gun stock recoil system that prevents binding engagement between the recoil pad and the butt of a gun stock.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,998; 6,481,143; 5,375,360; and, 3,707,797, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse gun stock recoil arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical gun stock recoil system that is axially displaceable along a single shaft that is mounted for reciprocation relative to the butt of a gun stock.
Virtually all of the aforementioned prior art gun stock recoil systems employ a plurality of laterally spaced spring biasing elements most of which are associated with shaft members that extend rearwardly from the butt portion of a gun stock and are operatively associated with a recoil pad or the like in a telescoping or quasi-telescoping relationship.
Unfortunately, the large number of operating components and the telescoping relationship of the recoil pad and gun stock represent a number of potential drawbacks, such as the cost of manufacture and likelihood of repair, as well as, the possibility that the telescoping components can become fouled with dirt and/or debris limiting, if not rendering useless, the desired operation of the recoil system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among gun owners for a new and improved axially displaced gun stock recoil system that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install and repair due to its single axis design which physically spaces the recoil pad from the gun stock butt, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.